


Celeste & The Fire Truck

by Basicallymonkey101



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Death, For his neutral speacial, Gen, Monokuma wields a gun, Somehow, Spoilers, Things get HOT, celeste falls in love with a fire truck, reeeeeally hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: Celeste falls for a firetruck
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Firetruck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Celeste & The Fire Truck

**Author's Note:**

> why are you reading this

Celestia Ludenberg was a proper and prim lady at every living moment of her life. However, like every fake royal, she had a weakness: large, rectangular vehicles. She found herself fawning over trucks, vans, semis, and most of all, fire trucks. She remembered her junior prom when a firetruck took her home and kept her up all night long.

So, when Monokuma dragged her off to her execution, she felt devastated. She couldn’t say goodbye to her beloved, that flaming hot rod of a automobile. She kept a stern poker face (he loved it when she looked at him like that), but she wept on the inside.

She felt the ropes around her body, restraint her, and she remembered that night (a kinky truck, that one). She felt the flames dance around her feet, and a part of her yearned for his presence. She thought of the night they first met, when she burnt down some commoner’s shack because they caught her cheating in poker because she was a horrible person. He had come running into the scene to stop the flames, but he only ignited a flame in her soul.

Her tears mixed with her sweat as she wished to hear his beautiful siren once more, his flashing lights and his incredibly long hose that was only used for g rated activities I swear. She looked out at the room of Monokumas smiled at her plight, and she only wished for comfort.

A blaring siren caught her attention, and she gasped. It was him! He was were! She watched as the truck cane roaring towards her, and her tears of sadness became joy. The lights and sounds brought her to beautiful tears, and she knew he was overjoyed to see her once more. He leapt into the air, and Celeste laughed. She always thought he looked so handsome soaring through the air. He came closer and closer to her, before she smiled.

The truck came crashing into Celestia, and Monokuma laughed to himself. She was dead as a doornail, and by a truck no less! He looked over her body, watching her final moments. He saw a smile, and groans of pain and....oh god. That wasn’t pain. It wasn’t even groaning. She...got turned on by being hit by a truck. Monokuma sighed, pulled out his glock, and shot the bitch.

He patted the truck on the hose, and he heard another moan. Fuck this. Monokuma reloaded his gun and shot the truck in the head because trucks shouldn’t moan. The ghosts of Celeste and her lover soared into the skies, laughing and honking all the way.

It was time for Monokuma to go. He had seen everything.

**Author's Note:**

> why did I write this


End file.
